mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Leia e Chore
Leia e Chore (Read it and Weep na versão original) é o décimo sexto episódio da segunda temporada de My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica e o quadragésimo segundo episódio geral. Enquanto Rainbow Dash fica de cama no hospital, após machucar sua asa, ela descobre a alegria da leitura, mas esconde de suas amigas por achar que ler é coisa para gente "cabeção".__TOC__ Resumo Um pouso acidentado O episódio começa com Rarity e Pinkie Pie vendo alguma coisa no céu. Twilight Sparkle se junta a elas e pergunta o que eles estão olhando. Pinkie diz a ela que elas estão olhando a Rainbow Dash, que está realizando uma série de acrobacias aéreas. Rarity e Pinkie comentam como Rainbow Dash é deslumbrante, e as três a observam com admiração. No entanto, algo sai errado, e as pôneis assistem horrorizadas enquanto Rainbow cai com força no chão. thumb|left|250px|Rainbow Dash no hospital. Rainbow Dash recupera a consciência em uma cama de hospital com suas amigas ao seu redor. Ela descobre que sua asa direita está enfaixada e geme. O médico diz a Twilight que a Rainbow Dash vai ficar bem, mas que ela terá que ficar no hospital por alguns dias e Rainbow fica frustrada com a notícia. Suas amigas tentam animá-la, mas Rainbow fica mal humorada sob os lençóis. Twilight percebe uma enfermeira andando com um carrinho de livros e traz um, "Ousada Ativa e a Busca Pela Estatua de Safira" e coloca sobre Rainbow. Rainbow Dash imediatamente e rudemente joga o livro fora, dizendo que a leitura é "para intelectuais". Suas amigas começam a rir de seu ponto de vista da leitura, dizendo que todo mundo gosta de ler de vez em quando. A enfermeira entra e diz que as pôneis vão ter que voltar amanhã. Pouco antes de sair, Twilight diz a Rainbow Dash que ela vai gostar da Ousada Ativa já que as duas são muito parecidas. Eu sou uma intelectual! thumb|Lendo com zero de entusiasmo. Depois de uma imagem rápida do relógio na parede mostrando que é uma hora, Rainbow Dash faz várias tentativas para passar o tempo: joga uma bola na parede, almoça (ficando com o copo brevemente preso em seu focinho), ligado e desligado um abajur e contando piadas para seu companheiro de quarto em silêncio e imóvel. Rainbow Dash, visivelmente entediada, olha para o relógio e geme alto, quando vê que só se passou um minuto. Rainbow Dash olha para o livro sobre sua mesa de cabeceira. Ela se recusa a pegá-lo no início, mas depois de olhar varias vezes ela suspira, em sinal de rendição, e pega o livro para começar a ler. Enquanto ela lê, Rainbow se identifica de imediato com a personagem principal, que também tem sua asa ferida. thumb|left|Apresentando Ousada Ativa. Rainbow Dash continua a ler o livro em voz alta, e a cena muda para os eventos do livro, onde Ousada Ativa, uma Pégaso de pelo marrom e sua crina e cauda idênticas as da Rainbow Dash, mas em escala de cinza, atravessa uma selva tropical e encontra se rodeada por um tigre, uma pantera negra, um lince, uma chita, e uma gato domestico branco. A Ousada foge dos felinos e usa um cipó para balançar através de um abismo. A narração de Rainbow Dash retorna, e ela diz que a Ousada Ativa se viu em frente do templo antigo, que ela estava procurando. A cena corta para a Rainbow Dash, que mesmo odiando admitir para si mesma ela adora a estória ("e" adora ler) e que ela agora é uma intelectual. Escondendo a verdade [[Ficheiro:Rainbow Dash oi turma''T2E16.png|thumb|Apenas aja naturalmente...]] Após outra passagem pelo livro, em que a Ousada Ativa enfrenta inúmeras armadilhas e ciladas do antigo templo, uma batida na porta interrompe Rainbow Dash. Ela rapidamente esconde o livro debaixo das cobertas quando Twilight e Fluttershy entram no quarto. Elas vêm para animar a Rainbow Dash com um jogo no estilo Batalha Naval, que Rainbow propositalmente perde e rapidamente o guarda. Antes que as duas questionem o comportamento estranho de Rainbow, ela finge tentar dormir. Quando elas saem, Rainbow pega o livro e continua lendo. A Ousada Ativa atravessa uma espécie de campo minado e chega a estatua de safira. Após verificar a área em torno da estatua, ela a pega e coloca sob seu chapéu. Isso ativa uma armadilha que faz com que a câmara comece a desmoronar e se encher de lava. A Ousada Ativa salta pelos pilares e foge da câmara através de uma claraboia, mas uma rajada de ar da câmara a lança pela selva e ela cai aos pés de uma estranha criatura canina. A criatura alegremente diz "Olá, Rainbow Dash" com a voz de Pinkie Pie, e a cena volta para o quarto do hospital. thumb|Risada triunfante de Ahuizotl! Pinkie Pie, Applejack e Rarity entram no quarto e perguntar como Rainbow está. Nurse Snowheart, então, entra com o jantar de Rainbow, que ela come de maneira vulgar, e suas amigas, com nojo, se despedem e saem do quarto. Rainbow Dash vomita a comida e pega o livro novamente. A criatura canina chamado Ahuizotl captura Ousada Ativa e a amarra a uma mesa de pedra em outra sala armadilha, em seguida, dispara as armadilhas e foge. As paredes começam a se fechar, aranhas andam sobre as agulhas, cobras sair da boca de um ornamento na parede, e a areia movediça começa a encher a sala. A história é mais uma vez interrompida, desta vez pelo médico de Rainbow Dash que informa que ela recebera alta do hospital, e as enfermeiras rapidamente a colocam em uma cadeira de rodas a tiram do hospital antes que ela possa terminar o livro. Obtendo o livro de volta thumb|left|Rainbow Dash: A ninja. Rainbow Dash se desespera em não saber se ela vai ou não descobrir o que acontece com a Ousada Ativa. Ela lembra que Twilight tem uma cópia do livro, mas depois de lembrar que ela a chamou de cabeção, ela se desespera ainda mais. Rainbow Dash tenta voltar para o hospital fingindo uma lesão. O médico não cai no truque, no entanto, Rainbow Dash invade para o hospital à noite. Rainbow Dash retorna para o quarto onde ela estava internada e vê um novo paciente que ocupa a cama. Debaixo da cama, ela encontra o livro. Ela continua a ler imediatamente, mas acaba acordando o paciente e alertado o pessoal do hospital. Rainbow Dash tenta fugir, mas ela sente cãibras em sua asa e acaba caindo, perdendo o livro. Antes que ela possa recuperá-lo, os funcionários do hospital a perseguem para fora do hospital e através de Ponyville. thumb|Pega! A perseguição barulhenta acorda as amigas de Rainbow Dash, e todas se reúnem em frente da Biblioteca Golden Oak. Quando perguntada sobre o que está acontecendo, Rainbow admite ser uma intelectual e explica que ela voltou ao hospital para ler o último capítulo do livro que Twilight deu a ela, e ela tentou roubá-lo do hospital para que ela pudesse terminar de lê-lo. Compreendendo a sua situação, as amigas de Rainbow dizem que ela não tinha necessidade de causar uma confusão, ou como Pinkie coloca um tumulto, só porque Rainbow gosta de ler. Twilight empresta a sua cópia do livro para Rainbow Dash, e Rainbow se desculpa por tudo o que aconteceu. Twilight explica que a leitura é algo que todos podem desfrutar se der uma chance, e Rainbow Dash aprende a não descartar alguma coisa antes de experimentar. Epílogo [[Ficheiro:''Que Legal!! T2E16.png|thumb|left|"Que legal!"]] A cena muda de volta para a história da Ousada Ativa. Dominada pela areia movediça, Ousada Ativa arremessa seu chapéu, que salta pelas das paredes e pelo teto antes de bater a alavanca, fazendo-a voltar para a sua posição original. As paredes e a areia movediça retrocedem, e uma porta levando para fora se abre. A cena corta para Ahuizotl acariciando seu gato domestico branco e se vangloriando sobre sua vitória. De repente, Ousada Ativa balança por um cipó e pega a estátua de safira. Ahuizotl chora por sua derrota enquanto Ousada Ativa galopa para longe. Rainbow Dash termina de ler o livro em seu quarto e pega outro livro, "Ousada Ativa e o Caneco do Grifo". Citações :Twilight Sparkle: Oi, Rarity. Oi, Pinkie Pie. O que vocês tão olhando? :Pinkie Pie: A Rainbow Dash! Ela não é a endiabrada mais ousada? Ou melhor, a mais ousada endiabrada? Ou melhor... :Rarity: Sim, ela é fascinante! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Essa é uma boa palavra. Ela, é fascinante! :Applejack: Ela vai ficar bem? :Fluttershy: Ah! Eu to muito preocupada! :Pinkie Pie: O rosto dela vai ficar desse jeito? :Rainbow Dash: Vocês tem que me tirar daqui! Eu to subindo pelas paredes! :Pinkie Pie: Ooh, como uma aranha? o médico será que o tombo deu a ela super hiper poderes de aranha? :Rainbow Dash: Gata, eu detesto ler. Eu sou uma atleta de classe mundial, ler é pra gente cabeção que nem você Twilight. Não me leva a mal não mas eu''não'' vou ler. É inegavelmente e inquestionavelmente intragável. :Rainbow Dash: Odeio admitir pra mim mesma, e detestaria admitir pros meus amigos, mas... Adoro essa estória! Eu, eu... Eu adoro ler! (Sobressalta) Eu sou uma intelectual. :Ousada Ativa: Você não vai escapar dessa, Ahuizotl! :Ahuizotl: Mas eu já escapei. :Médico: risadinha Acho que seu problema é. Um caso grave de, preguicite. :Paciente #1: Alguém quer roubar meu chinelo! :Rainbow Dash: Eu não to querendo roubar seu chinelo, Eu to tentando roubar esse livro! :Paciente #2: late :Enfermeiro: Ei, volta pro hospital! :Twilight Sparkle: Nossa! Sabia que o livro era bom, mas não que podia levar um pônei a um pequeno roubo! :Rainbow Dash: Bom? Que tal surpreendentemente incrível. Esse livro é inegavelmente, inquestionavelmente, ininterrupitível! :Applejack: Não é motive pra causar uma confusão... :Pinkie Pie: Tumulto! :Applejack: ...causar um tumulto só porque você gosta de ler. :Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash! Ser atlética não significa que não pode ser inteligente! :Spike: É, olha só pra mim! :Ousada Ativa: Mais um dia, Mais uma aventura! Galeria de:Rainbow Dash, die Leseratte es:Ardua Lectura it:Rainbow Dash e il Libro di Avventure ja:レインボーダッシュの秘密 pl:Czytaj i Płacz ru:Читай и наслаждайся Categoria:Episódios da 2ª temporada